tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Allen Stark (Super-Star Legends)
Allen Stark 'is the main protagonist from ''Hero's Retribution , and is playable in Brawl Super-Star Legends and its sequel. His Minion is Jessie. Biography. '''AN UNEXPECTED HERO Allen is descended from a line of special humans who are granted special abilities, given that they are able to awaken them. Allen discovered his abilities after a tragic car crash took the lives of his girlfriend and younger brother, yet left him unscathed. He has an ability know as Gyrokinesis, a power which lets him manipulate and control any form of technology, and use them as weapons and other upgrades. He also has super strength, an accelerated healing factor, and the minor ability to shoot small streams of lightning. THE LEGACY OF ALLEN STARK *''Hero's Retribution'' *''Vengeance: The V-Rangers'' *''Hero's Retribution II'' *''Vengeance: Battle for Earth'' Rival Name: Lee Hatake Reason: The two of them are paired in a tag-team tournament match against Satsujin and Wraith. The two are able to gain the upper hand, although Allen becomes frustrated by Lee's overconfident and childish attitude. Allen is under the impression that Lee thinks having his abilities is all about having fun, a trait that is at the top of Allen's list of pet peeves. Connection: Both are teenagers with special abilities and lost their siblings: Lee's siblings were raised in a different home, and Allen's brother died. They are also heroes who have walked both good and evil paths: Allen is often faced with situations in which he plays the bad guy and Lee becomes a villain in an alternate timeline in the Brawl Legends comics. Gameplay Allen fights utilizing a variety of weapons he creates from transforming modern technology. Moveset: Square (Standard): *Shocking Punch Combo- Uses a quick punch combo while wearing electrified metal gloves. *Pipe Weapon- Pulls a water pipe out of the ground and performs a forward attack combo. *Plumbing Uppercut- Allen slams his hand onto the ground, making water pipes emerge and knock the opponent upward. *Micro Wave- Slams a large metal gauntlet into the ground, releasing a heat wave. Triangle (Strong): *Sci-Fi Blaster- Allen fires energy bolts and batteries from a sci-fi-styled blaster made from a small flashlight magnetized to a broken slingshot. Can fire constantly until it overcharges and shocks his hand. *Homemade Cannon- Fires an electrified medicine ball from a large flashlight, causing high knockback. *Gyro Launcher- Allen tosses a spinning CD player into the air that hovers as it either fires blank discs or launches pens and knifes from a magnetized pencil tray. *Rock Out!- Allen places a large speaker on the ground and strums the neck of a broken guitar, sending out large soundwaves that have high knockback. Circle (Unique): *Here's My Number- Allen holds out his cell phone, increasing the brightness of the screen enough to cause a large flash, temporarily blinding any opponent in front of him. *Sliding Assault- Allen will surf a car door and launch it toward the opponent. *Bike Surfing- Allen surfs a motorcyle that quickly performs a wheelie, knocking opponents into the air. *Mechanized Fort- Allen surrounds himself with doors taken from vehicles. **Standard attacks make Allen row down the windows of the doors, attacking with nunchuks made from the window handles. **Strong attacks cause Allen to throw mirrors, steering wheels, and shift clutches at opponents. **Unique attack will make Allen disperse the doors, hitting any opponent in their path. Throws: *Door Launch (Up): Allen causes a car door to launch out of the ground, sending the opponent into the air *Lights Out! (Forward): Allen manipulates a lamp post to launch the opponent like a golf club. *Pipe Down (Down): Allen trips the opponent with an underground pipe. Supers *Red Light, Lights Out! (Level 1): A traffic light appears and Allen bends it to hit the opponent as the light turns red. *Vehicular Manslaughter (Level 2): Allen hops on a motorcycle that quickly transforms, using the wheels to skate around as he earns kills with the handle bars, transformed into swords. *Super Charged (Level 3): A cinematic plays in which two cars drive up. Allen then transforms the two cars into a large, robotic suit of armor. He is then able to control the armor to earn kills by stepping on opponents, knocking them around with the car doors, or throwing tires that bounce around the stage. Taunts *'This Isn't a Game: '''Transforms a generic game controller into a cube and spins it on his finger, saying "This isn't a game." *'Blue Light Special:' Holds out his phone and it makes a siren noise as flashing blue lights can be seen at the edge of the stage, and he says "Face me or the Blue Light Special, only I'm not as nice as the police are." *'I'll Have a Seat:' Transforms a motorcyle into a makeshift chair, sits in it, and says "I think I'll have a seat" before getting back up. Quotes *When Selected: **"Having powers isn't about fun and games." **"You picked the wrong guy to screw with." **"I'm not the guy you wanna fight." *Prematch: **"Get out of my way." **"I'll end this quickly." **"You really want to face me?" *Item Pick-up : **"Somethng left behind?" **"Looks like a new weapon." **"I think I could make one of these." **"Hey, I made something like this before." **"I could make this from a toaster and a few forks." **"It may be a downgrade from my homemade tools, but it'll work." *When affected by the Transem Ray: **"What the hell just happened?" *Using Red Light, Lights Out!: **"Traffic problem?" *Using Vehicular Manslaughter: **"Time for a little vehicular manslaughter!" *Using Super Charged: **"Now you're in for it!" *Successful KO: **"The tights-and-undies style is nothing but fiction." **"I'm not as forgiving as your comic book heroes!" **"Having powers is different from having fun." **"Another one down." **"Don't mess with me!" **"Don't get up, you'll only piss me off." **"Took you down!" *Respawn: **"Back in action!" **"What the hell?" **"You've mad me angry now!" **"You're starting to piss me off!" **"Now it's my turn to kick YOUR ass!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Allen surfs in on an electrified trash can lid and says, "Get out of my way." Allen lands wearing a jetpack that transforms into several computer monitors and says, "I'll end this quickly." Allen turns around holding his Sci-Fi blaster and says, "You really want to face me?" A hologram of a screen disappears and goes into his phone as Allen holds out his hand, ready to fight. Winning Screen Allen makes motocycle tire skates and rides off-screen. Allen reassembles his jet back and flies off. Allen says "That was a waste of time" and turns around. Allen holds out his phone and produces another hologram as he begins playing a game similar to ''Pong. Losing Screen Allen falls to the ground in anger. Allen tries to rebuild his jetpack, but the pieces are missing. Allen's Sci-Fi blaster explodes in his hand. Allen makes the phone hologram reappear, but the screen says "No Signal". Costumes (BSSL) Varsity Jacket Allen's default outfit. Epilogue Allen Allen wearing a superhero-inspired outfit from the epilogue of Hero's Retribution. Vigilante Allen Allen wearing a brown leather jacket. ''Notoriety'' Costume Allen wearing a costume similar to the protagonist of Notoriety, a fictional film in his universe that is a parody of the game inFamous. Transem: Ashlyn Stark Allen's gender swap caused by the Transem Ray item. She wears shorter pants, different shoes, and a school vest similar to Jimmy Hopkins from the Bully series. However, she has the same hairstyle as Allen. Costumes (BSSL2) Gyro Stark Allen's default outfit is now the costume he wears in Vengeance: Battle For Earth, after taking on the alias of "Gyro". Varsity Jacket Allen's original outfit from the first game. Vigilante Allen Allen wearing a brown leather jacket. V-Ranger Allen wearing his outfit from Vengeance: The V-Rangers. Transem: Ashlyn Stark Allen's gender swap caused by the Transem Ray item. She now wears an outfit similar to the one worn by Maya Alexandra. Category:Hero's Retribution Category:Brawl Super-Star Legends Category:LegendGames Entertainment Category:BSSL Characters